paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the Mighty Pups!
Summary When a new beagle pup, Starburst, arrives in Adventure Bay, she meets the PAW Patrol pups and is fascinated with them and they offer her a place to stay. When another evil force moves in, Starburst will have to team up with the Mighty Pups, Krypto the Superdog, Streaky the Supercat, and Starburst's long-lost sister and save the day- again! Characters Major Chase Marshall Everest Rubble Skye Zuma Rocky Starburst Krypto Streaky Moonstorm Minor Ryder Kevin Andrea Villains Spellbinder Chapter 1- A New Puppy Friend It was a beautiful summer day on Adventure Bay Beach, and Chase and Skye were already finishing up their lifeguard patrol. "Well," Skye said after they had finished, "I guess we should head back up to the Lookout." Chase smiled and nodded. "Good idea." He had a question to ask her. "Skye, do you ever miss us being the Mighty Pups?" Skye thought for a moment. "Sometimes," she replied. "I miss being able to fly without my wings. Do you miss having super-speed?" Chase nodded. "Yeah. I do." His ears kind of drooped. Skye smiled. "I think you made a super ''leader when we did have those powers." She nuzzled him. Chase tried to hide the blush. The 2 separated. "Come on. We'd better head back." ************ Marshall and Everest were up at the lookout, eating lunch. "If I had my ice breath again," said Everest, wiping sweat, "I could be able to cool us off." "Yeah, that would be... cool. Haha! Get it?" asked Marshall, elbowing the Husky. "''Cool?" The 2 laughed. "HELP! I NEED HELP!! SOMEONE! PLEASE, HELP ME!" a distant cry screamed. Marshall noticed it was coming from the nearby cliff. "Come on! We have to help!" The 2 pups ran to the cliff, leaned down to look, and gasped. A little pup was stuck on the side of the cliff! "Are you all right?" asked Everest. The puppy, who was obviously a beagle, looked up with golden eyes. "I'm okay, but I don't wanna fall!" she called back. "Don't worry, we'll get help!" On the bridge, Skye's pup-tag beeped. "Skye! Are you there?" Marshall's voice came through the tag. "I'm here, Marshall. What's up?" she asked. "'' There's a little pup, hanging off the side of the cliff! If we don't do something, she's gonna fall into the deep water!" Chase gasped. Skye's eyes narrowed. "I'm on my way!" She cut off the call. "Need me to come, too?" asked Chase, stepping in front of her. "Good idea. I'll try and spot her and you use your winch to pull her up. Ruff! Parasail!" The pink parasail came out of her backpack and she took off. Chase went to the Lookout, got his police truck and met up with Marshall and Everest on the ledge. "I see her!" Skye called. "I'm going in!" She landed on the cliff beside the pup. "Hi there. I'm Skye. What's your name?" The beagle took a little step toward her. "Starburst." "Hi, Starburst. Don't worry. We're gonna get you outta here," Skye said reassuringly. Chase lowered his harness down the cliff and Skye strapped her in. "Okay, Chase! Nice and slow!" The shepherd pushed the pedal, and Starburst was lifted off the cliff, and Skye flew back up onto the ledge. Chase unstrapped the harness. "Hiya. You have to be Starburst. I'm Chase. And this Marshall and Everest." Marshall and Everest smiled. Starburst smiled, but faintly. "How'd you end up on the cliff?" asked Skye. "I was trying to find out where I was, but then I slipped. I'm lost." Chase smiled. "Well, why don't we take you back up to the Lookout and you can meet Ryder and the other pups? You can stay with us for as long as you want." Starburst smiled. "Thanks. I'd like that a lot." Chapter 2- The Threat Closes In "Nice to meet you, Starburst," said Ryder after Chase introduced her. "And don't worry. You can stay with us until you wanna leave." Starburst smiled. "Thanks, everyone." Her tail wagged. "Wanna come play Pup-Pup-Boogie?" asked Rubble to the beagle. Starburst lowered her tail. "I... I don't know how to play." Rocky smiled. "Don't worry. We can teach you. Come on!" The 8 pups walked into the playroom. Chase turned on the game. "Don't worry," said Skye as Starburst stepped onto the dance floor. "It's easy. Just do what I do. First, go like this. Front paw, front. Back paw, side. Now, you try." "Okay." Starburst looked at the floor. "Front paw, front. Back paw, side." She then began following Skye's other motions. "Hey! I'm doing it!" She howled. "Get ready," exclaimed Skye. "Here comes a tailspin!" The two did it together, and they both made it to the next level. "Way to go, dudette!" said Zuma, high-pawing her. "Thanks," Starburst replied. "Wanna go against me?" asked Chase. "I'm one of the pros." He smiled at her. "Haha. Thanks, Chase, but I just wanna go to bed. I've had a long day." Later, Starburst was looking for a place to sleep. She then laid down on the cold concrete and pulled out a photo. It was a picture of her family; her mom, dad, and her sister. She missed them a lot. Skye noticed her looking sat and trotted over. "Starburst, what's wrong?" "I miss my family more than anything, Skye," the beagle said. "My mom and dad, well, I don't know what happened to them, and my sister went looking for them. I never saw her since." Skye didn't know what to say. "Hey, how about you sleep with me?" Starburst smiled. "Thanks, Skye." The 2 went over to her pup house, and they curled up beside each other. Starburst looked up to see dark purple clouds rolling in. "Uh-oh. This can't be good." Chapter 3- The Mighty Pups "Skye!" Starburst nuzzled her. "Skye! Wake up!" The Cockapoo woke a second later. "What is it?" she asked. "Look." Starburst pointed to the purple clouds, which were getting closer. "Whoa." Skye and Starburst stepped out of the pup house. "I never saw clouds like those before. Where do you think they came from?" "I don't know exactly. Come on." The beagle raced off with her friend to the bridge. Skye looked back. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "If we wanna find out what those clouds are. Come on!" With a sigh, Skye followed her. Once they got to Main Street, the 2 stopped dead in their tracks. A black cat in a dark blue dress came walking, yes, ''walking, out of the clouds. Starburst froze. Could it... really ''be her? No, it couldn't be. Then again, it could. "Skye, walk as slowly as you can, and do ''not look back." Skye did what she said until... "Starburst!" the cat yelled. Starburst froze again. "Okay, forget what I said about walking. RUN FOR IT!!" The 2 pups dashed off, daring themselves not to look back. They arrived back at the Lookout a second later. "Who was she? How did she know you?" asked Skye. "I don't have time to explain. You remember you telling me you pups used to be the Mighty Pups?" Skye nodded. "I can help you get those powers back. Wake the other pups. We gotta go!" Skye woke the others and they ran to the Air Patroller. Luckily, Chase told Ryder they were taking it for a ride. Once up in the air, Starburst sat down in Ryder's chair. "What's going on, Starburst?" yawned Rubble as he rubbed his eyes. "I just got back to sleep." "Listen, pups. A dangerous threat is in this galaxy, and it's up to me, you guys and 2 friends of mine to stop all this," she said. The pups looked at each other. Marshall looked out the window. "Uh, not to be nosey, but, where are ''we going?" he asked. "It's somewhere you guys have been before," was all she said. They then landed ina familiar backyard. A white dog looked out of the upstairs window. Skye gasped and recognized him. "Krypto!" Krypto flew down and the 2 dogs nuzzled. An orange and yellow cat yawned and stood on the gate. "Hey, hey, hey! Would you pups mind keepin'-- Oh! Hey there, PAW Patrol pups!" Chase waved. "Hi, Streaky! I'm, uh, assuming that you 2 know Starburst?" he asked. "Sure we do. She was one of the new members of the Dog Star Patrol," said Krypto. He approached her and smiled. "What're you doing here?" Starburst's smile faded. "Krypto, Streaky, I've got some bad, bad, ''bad news. ''She's ''back." Krypto and Streaky gasped in horror. "Spellbinder? F-F-F-From the planet Tuponius.!" cried Streaky. "I thought we got rid of her!" "I thought you did, too," Starburst agreed. "But she's back. And we have to stop her." Krypto nodded. "You pups stand back." The pups did what he said, and Krypto chased his tail, making himself into Superdog. Streaky did a strange thing with his zigzag stripes, and he became Supercat. "To the Air Patroller!" Chase said. Everyone except Krypto and Streaky, who went to tell their owners what was going on. The 2 then flew on, and the plane lifted off. "So, you guys know what Starburst is talking about?" asked Everest with confusion. Krypto sighed. "Unfortunately, Everest, we do. Streaky? The screen, please?" Streaky pressed his paw on the control panel, making the mission screen pop up. A green planet with black clouds appeared on it. "This, pups, is the planet Tuponius. This is where cats mostly live. And, not the nice kinds of cats either. Spellbinder, their evil princess, has had issues with dogs, especially pups. So, since she's learned about Adventure Bay, it's up to us to make sure she never comes back." Rocky looked worried. "But, how, Krypto? We've only had our superpowers once, and they're gone forever." The other pups nodded in agreement. "Not exactly. Robo-Dog, how close are we to the Dog Stars' headquarters?" Krypto asked the robot. Robo-Dog barked, and Krypto nodded. "The Dog Stars have been in Earth's atmosphere for about 3 weeks, looking out for signs of trouble. Brainy could help you get those powers back." He looked down at his tag. "Bull-Dog, beam us on." Beams of light surrounded the pups, and they were beamed onto the spaceship. "Nice digs!" Zuma marveled. 5 more dogs came into view. "We got your call as soon as possible, Starburst," Brainy said to the pup. Krypto smiled. "PAW Patrol, this is the Dog Star Patrol; Hot-Dog, Bull-Dog, Tailed-Terrier, Mammoth Mutt and Brainy Barker. Dog Stars, these are the pups on Earth I told you about." Skye curtsied a bit, and Marshall waved. "A pleasure to meet all of you," said Brainy. "Now, how can we help?" "SPELLBINDER'S BACK!" Streaky screeched before fainting. "Thank you, Streaky," Marshall said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure they got that." He turned back to the Dog Stars, who looked worriedly at each other. "Krypto said you can help us get our old superpowers back?" he asked. Mammoth Mutt nodded slowly. "You bet. We don't normally do this, but there's a first time for everything. Follow us." She led them down the hallway, to a large machine with a small control panel. "All right, pups. You just tell me what superpowers you had, one at a time, and I'll use the machine to restore them. Starburst, since you don't have powers yet, you'll have to tell me what powers you wanna have." Chase stepped forward. "Well, I had super-speed," he said shyly. With a few button presses, the machine soon fired up with blue energy. "Just step on the platform," said Mammoth Mutt. Chase nervously stepped on. The ray of blue light zapped at Chase's paws, making them glow the same color and his super suit reappeared. He then zipped here and there, testing it out. "I got my powers back!" All the pups cheered and did the exact same thing with their powers and suits. Then, it was Starburst's turn for her new powers. But, she felt nervous. "It's okay, kid," said Streaky. "You can do it!" Category:Mightypup Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Movies Category:Crossover Movies